Clueless
by Blueraingurl
Summary: Inuyasha/SailorMoon/Rurouni Kenshin---Usagi, Kaoru, and Kagome talk about the baka's in their lives ^_^ (One-Shot)


Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon, Inu-yasha, Rurouni Kenshin

A/N: There is definitely Out of Character characters ^_^ Pointless one-shot but . . . read anyways. Also I'm sorry if this one-shot should go in the crossover section but I like the interaction between Inu/Kagome the best so I'm putting this in the Inu-Yasha category.

Title: **_Clueless_**

Kagome, Usagi, and Kaoru-

These three women greeted each other and sat down-

This was a monthly thing that they did. 

They needed the 'girl talks' that would ensue each time they meet for tea. 

Most often though their conversations would turn to the baka's in their lives.

"Kenshin being the baka that he is, just oro'd when I tripped on him by accident," Kaoru sighed, "I wish he could get a clue that I have feelings for him".

"Well at least he does the cute ***oro*** thing, unlike Mamo-chan, he just sticks his nose into his physics book when we are out together," added Usagi.

"Hmph, at least they don't constantly swear at you, although Inu-chan thinks the term 'bitch' is some sort of endearment- well, for him he might think it is because he is half dog demon," sighed Kagome.

"Well that just concludes everything . . ." trailed Usagi.

"Yeah, they are just soooo clueless to what we want," continued Kaoru.

"Baka's, just baka's, I tell you," finished Kagome.

"But Inu- is so cute with his little ears- and every time I pet them he literally purrs," giggled Kagome.

"And it's so cute when Kenshin does the laundry- last time it spilled all over him and he was really sexy with his clothes clinging to him," blushed Kaoru.

"And it's so cute when Mamo-chan stutters and doesn't know what to say sometimes," Usagi added.

"Clueless, Baka's!" all three girls added with fervor suddenly, "We can't live with them but we can't live without them".

Then Usagi drew her friends into a huddle, "Do you think they know, that we know, they are there watching us?"

"Nah, they could be so dense sometimes," added Kagome.

"I mean we meet like this every month. They should have figured out that we must know by now," Kaoru said, "But at least we know they care- they just want to give us our privacy yet they want to make sure we don't get attacked or anything"

"It is sweet- annoying but still" Kagome smiled.

"Maybe we should end early today? I know they are anxious for us to return to them," Usagi said.

"Yeah, they are baka's but they are our baka's," Kaoru said.

"At least we have each other to keep our sanity," all the girls agreed to that statement. "If only guys weren't so dense".

-------------------

The guys: Inuyasha, Mamoru, and Kenshin noticed the sporadic changing of expressions from the girls. They didn't know what the girls were talking about, again, but they wanted to make sure they were well protected.

"So sesshaI was wondering if you have told Kagome-dono of your feelings," Kenshin asked politely to Inuyasha to start a conversation.

Inuyasha just sneered down at Kenshin-

"What about you Kenshin-san? Have you made any progress with your Kaoru-dono?" asked Mamoru.

"How could I imagine such a thing? This undeserving one cannot impose myself on her," he responded and then he added, "Mamoru have you told Usagi-dono your love for her?"

All the men couldn't think of anything to say in response-

So they stayed silent as usual-

"Well this sure was constructive- but I think the girls are leaving soon so we should get back to our respective places," Inuyasha commented.

------------------------

Usagi found Mamoru sitting on the park bench- he was reading again.

"Mamo-chan?" she asked.

"Yes Usako?" he replied while looking up from his book. Usagi pulled the book out of his hand and literally flung it to the ground.

He looked at her with confusion-

"Would you rather kiss a book?" she asked, then boldly she kissed him. He was confused about her sudden aggressiveness but he liked it.

*******

Kaoru returned to the Kamiya dojo and found Kenshin exactly where she knew he would be before she came back, he was doing laundry.

"Kenshin you are such a baka!" she yelled at him.

"Oooooorrrrrro" before his oro could be complete, Kaoru kissed Kenshin on the lips and then she left with a grin on her face. He literally fell to the ground with a smile on his face into the bucket of water.

*********

"You're late bitch," Inuyasha pouted.

"Aww, did you miss me?" Kagome asked.

"Why you little---" he was about to remark but was caught off guard when he felt pressure on his ears.

He started to purr- until realized that he was purring, he stopped and was about to yell at Kagome.

"SIT" she yelled-- he toppled to the ground and she stooped down to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "You look cute like that" and then she left Inu- to join Shippo and Sango.

Yup, the girls couldn't live without their baka's- it was certainly more interesting with them in their lives.


End file.
